2013 GP3 Season
The 2013 GP3 Series season was the fourth season of the GP3 Series, a motor racing feeder series for Formula One and sister series GP2. Following a three-year cycle, the previous GP3 chassis was replaced by a brand new car, the GP3/13, built by Italian racing car manufacturer Dallara. The 280 bhp turbo-charged engine used from 2010 to 2012 was upgraded to a 400 bhp naturally-aspirated unit,2 which will be used until 2016. Series organisers have anticipated that the new cars became up to three seconds per lap faster than the GP3/10 chassis;3 these estimations proved to be accurate during pre-season testing at the Autódromo do Estoril. The re-structuring of the category coincides with the series' organisers' desire to ease the transition between the GP3 Series and parent series GP2, thereby allowing rookie drivers more opportunities to succeed in GP2. The championship title was secured by Daniil Kvyat with a race to spare after three consecutive feature race wins in Spa, Monza and Abu Dhabi. He had a thirty-point advantage on ART Grand Prix's Facu Regalia, who finished as runner-up. His teammate Conor Daly, who was the feature race winner at Valencia. Tio Ellinas, who led the drivers' standings until the first race at Spa, bookended the season with victories in both the first race and the final race of the season. Jack Harvey completed the top five, helping ART Grand Prix to claim the teams' championship. Teams and Drivers ART Grand Prix |numberofdrivers= 3 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver= Conor Daly |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 2 |seconddriver= Facu Regalia |seconddriverrounds= All |thirddrivernumber= 3 |thirddriver= Jack Harvey |thirddriverrounds= All }} MW Arden |numberofdrivers= 3 |firstdrivernumber = 4 |firstdriver= Carlos Sainz, Jr. |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 5 |seconddriver= Robert Vișoiu |seconddriverrounds= All |thirddrivernumber= 6 |thirddriver= Daniil Kvyat |thirddriverrounds= All }} Carlin Motorsport |numberofdrivers= 4 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver= Luís Sá Silva |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 8 |seconddriver= Nick Yelloly |seconddriverrounds= All |thirddrivernumber= 9 |thirddriver= Eric Lichtenstein |thirddriverrounds= 1-5 |fourthdrivernumber= 9 |fourthdriver= Alexander Sims |fourthdriverrounds= 6-8 }} Jenzer Motorsport |numberofdrivers= 3 |firstdrivernumber = 10 |firstdriver= Samin Gómez |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 11 |seconddriver= Patric Niederhauser |seconddriverrounds= All |thirddrivernumber= 12 |thirddriver= Alex Fontana |thirddriverrounds= All }} Marussia Manor Racing |numberofdrivers= 3 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver= Tio Ellinas |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 15 |seconddriver= Ryan Cullen |seconddriverrounds= All |thirddrivernumber= 16 |thirddriver= Dino Zamparelli |thirddriverrounds= 1-5 }} Status Grand Prix |numberofdrivers= 4 |firstdrivernumber = 17 |firstdriver= Jimmy Eriksson |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 18 |seconddriver= Adderly Fong |seconddriverrounds= 1-3, 5-8 |thirddrivernumber= 18 |thirddriver= Alexander Sims |thirddriverrounds= 4 |fourthdrivernumber= 19 |fourthdriver= Josh Webster |fourthdriverrounds= 6-8 }} Bamboo Engineering |numberofdrivers= 4 |firstdrivernumber = 20 |firstdriver= Lewis Williamson |firstdriverrounds= 1-7 |seconddrivernumber= 21 |seconddriver= Melville McKee |seconddriverrounds= 1-7 |thirddrivernumber= 21 |thirddriver= Alice Powell |thirddriverrounds= 8 |fourthdrivernumber= 22 |fourthdriver= Carmen Jordá |fourthdriverrounds= All }} Trident |numberofdrivers= 4 |firstdrivernumber = 23 |firstdriver= Giovanni Venturini |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 24 |seconddriver= David Fumanelli |seconddriverrounds= 1-7 |thirddrivernumber= 24 |thirddriver= Robert Cregan |thirddriverrounds= 8 |fourthdrivernumber= 25 |fourthdriver= Emanuele Zonzini |fourthdriverrounds= All }} Koiranen GP |numberofdrivers= 4 |firstdrivernumber = 26 |firstdriver= Patrick Kujala |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 27 |seconddriver= Aaro Vainio |seconddriverrounds= 1-7 |thirddrivernumber= 27 |thirddriver= Dean Stoneman |thirddriverrounds= 8 |fourthdrivernumber= 28 |fourthdriver= Kevin Korjus |fourthdriverrounds= All }} Category:Seasons